You Belong with Me
by SnowXGoth
Summary: Why can't you see, you belong with me... I've been by your side all this time and I'm not going anywhere.


Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the hearthrob of the school, every girls dream, and my best friend oddly enough.

My name? Hinamori Amu. Your average nerd... just with pink hair and golden eyes.

You had that expression on your faced that told me you were on the phone with your so called girlfriend, Saaya. Apparently, you were joking around with her, but like usually she didn't get it and overeacted. I mean how could she get it... she hardly spends anytime getting to know you! Whenever I pass by you guess in school you're never talking. Nope! It's like a full out make out session.

'What do you even see in her?'

Guess what I'm doing now? Listening to the music she finds obnoxious which just so happens to be our favorite band. Making sure your curtains are closed I began dancing like a maniac that is until...

I heard laughing!

You had your head sticking out the window motioning me to do the same.

"Why did you stop?"

"Why do you think? It's embrassing!" I replied with a blush that could rival a cherry.

"Come on! Dance again. PLEASE!" You said using those kitty eyes you knew I couldn't resist. I almost gave in, but then my eyes caught that smirk on your face. I replied by sticking my head back in the room, slaming my window shut, and closing the curtain all with a trumphiant smile plastered to my face.

The next morning while I was waiting for the bus, you joined me on the bench with your favorite pair of worn out jeans. Ususally by now you would have said something perverted, but instead you just sighed.

"Ikuto..."

You looked up and gave me slight smile which I couldn't help but return. Suddenly you pulled me on your lap and buried your face in my hair. On an occasion like this I would have instantly pushed you away calling you a perverted old man, but I would tell you needed the comfort, so I relax into your hold.

It was not long lasted though...

"Ikuto what are you doing with that thing!"

Yep the peircing voice of your girlfriend just had to ruin the moment. She was glaring daggers at me whiling pulling you into a rough kiss as soon as you got into her sleek, red convertable.

You gave me an apoligizing look which I returned with a soft smile.

'How could I ever live up to her?'

Today was your championship football game. You were the captain of the team and that slutty excuse of a girlfriend was the head cheerleader. It's the last minute or so of the game and you score a touchdown, winning the game. While all the guys cheer you on you make you're way to _her, _only to find her flirting with another member of the football team. I could see the hurt evident in your eyes as you make take your exit from the feild.

'How could she so that? Doesn't she know how lucky she is have you!'

I know what goes on at your house. I know how your parents fight and how they always take their anger out on you, but tonight it was especially bad. You were standing on my balcony knocking lightly with your violen case over your shoulder. I open the door just in time to catch you before you hit the floor. I could feel the tears flowing out of my eyes, but made no effort to wipe them away as I helped you on my bed. You hadn't said a word yet. I wasn't going to make you but the silence was killing me. Finally, you looked me in the eye. I could see all the pain, betrayal, and hurt surface. Without thinking I pulled you into a hug burying my face in your chest.

I could tell you were surprised because your body became rigid, but soon enough you wrapped your arms around me and relaxed under my touch. Just as I was on the brink of sleep you whispered your first two words since you got here...

"Thank you."

I smiled lightly as sleep took me over.

Tonight was the dance and you were going with Saaya obviously.

I heard a knock coming from the window.

"Are you going to the dance?" You asked hopefully.

"No, I'm studying." I said.

I saw the disapointment in your eyes as you grabbed your jacket, tossing it over your shoulder.

'Why can't you see you belong with me? I've been there all along...'

The crowd parted as I made my way through the dance floor. You saw me from the corner of your eye and walked toward. I smiled in your direction and motioned for you to stay where you were. I went to the stage, grabbed a microphone and sang the words I've been dying for you to here.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me"

The entire time I kept my gaze on you as you did me.

Your girlfriend tried to get your attention several times, but you kept pushing her away making me inwardly smile.

Everyone was cheering as I exited the stage, but I ignored them. You were the only that mattered to me.

"I love you, Ikuto." I confessed looking down embarressed.

You lifted my head so I was lost in those deep blue eyes of yours.

"I love you too." You said with a genuine smile before closing the gap inbetween us.

It's my first kiss. Its flawless... really something all because it's with you.

**Review Please! **


End file.
